


Texting Probably Shouldn’t Have Become a Thing

by PANguin



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Characters May seem Oc, F/F, I’m not sure what I’m Doing, M/M, Thats for you to decide, The Ideas have come from actual conversations with my friends not gonna lie, This is a Texting Fic just saying, This is actually just a joke., but this is nothing but a filler as I write other things, does this have a plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANguin/pseuds/PANguin
Summary: A texting story filled with random things and really no plot at all. If you need a break from all that angst here’s your story.Currently not updating because I'm a mess and can't get my life together.





	1. Hey! What’s Up You Guys, Yes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I’m currently working on three different stories and decided to post this as my first story because I’m bored and want an excuse to write random stuff.

Bibibi~ Hey! What’s up you guys, yes!

Hella Gay~ No.

Bibibi~ No need to be so rude Eddie Spaghetti

Hella Gay~ You’ve been saying that thing for the past HOUR Richie

Hella Gay~ and that’s not my name

Bibibi~ you’re the one who asked me if I wanted to watch Shane Dawson this is all on you buckaroo

And Ready to Slay~ Richie why.

Bibibi~ so I can’t strive to sound like the bi icon of the internet?

Bibibi~ That’s biphobic

Ben&Jerry~ Why did you think asking him to watch Shane was a good idea Eddie

Hella Gay~ I was bored!!!

Billalicious~ this is all on you Eddie

Hella Gay~ PICTURES OR IT DIDNT HAPPEN

Bibibi~ (EddieSpaghettiandShanemarathon.jpg)

Hella Gay~ when did you take that photo?

And Ready to Slay~ Fidkiwhw

And Ready to Slay~ HE LOOKS SO SOFT

Billalcious~ are you wearing a cat sweater?

Bibibi~ that’s two sizes to big? Yes. My boi eds is too adorable for this world.

Hella Gay~ I’m leaving.

Stan~ This conversation has lasted less than 5 minutes and Eddie already left.

Bibibi~ I have my ways

100% Done~ Richie how 

Bibibi~ a magician never tells his secrets

Bibibi~ gotta go comfort eds before he hates me forever

100% Done~ I think he has for a while Rich

Bibibi~ details details, gotta blast

Ready to Slay~ y’all are weird

Billalicious ~ don’t even bev. You’ve been stalking the same girl for the past month and haven’t even talked to her.

Stan~ Not to mention found her Instagram with nothing but her first name. 

Ben&Jerry~ it was honestly terrifying to watch 

100% Done~ she just scrolled through the suggestions until she found the right face 

Ben&Jerry~ she screenshotted the profile picture to see if it was actually her

And Ready to Slay: I feel so attacked right now

Billalicious ~ Wait when was this ? Why wasn’t I invited

And Ready to Slay~ probably because you were sucking faces with Stan.

Stan~ What?

Billalicious ~ What?

Stan~ I’m pretty sure Bill and I were watching a movie when you told me.

And Ready to Slay~ do you remember what movie it was?

Stan~ Why?

And Ready to Slay~ see you were totally sucking each other faces.

Billalicious ~ Legally Blonde.

Billalicious ~ that was the movie we were watching when you texted Stan.

And Ready to Slay~ how?

Stan~ it was his first time watching it

100% Done~ Wait that was a few weeks ago.

Bill&Jerry~ how tf have you not seen Legally Blonde this entire time of your existence?

Billalicious ~ *shrugging emoji*

100% Done~ You need to watch more movies dude.

Billalicious ~ I’ve seen plenty of movies excuse you

Ben&Jerry~ yeah kids films mostly

Billalicious ~ ENCHANTED WAS A MASTERPIECE HOW DARE YOU!!

Bibibi~ Bro, Enchanted was gold and Legally Blonde was silver

And Ready to Slay~ *a wild Richie appears*

And Ready to Slay~ HOW DARE YOU THINK ENCHANTED WAS BETTER THAN LEGALLY BLONDE

Bibibi~ because it is. 

Bibibi~ the musical was good even though the only song I know from it was that one gay one.

Hella Gay/Ready to Slay~ Mood.

Ben&Jerry~ a wild Eddie appears.

Bibibi~ gotta add asterisk or it doesn’t count

Ben&Jerry~ *No*

Hella Gay~ Richie kept annoying me until I finally started texting back in the chat

Bibibi~ glad you’re back eds ;)

Hella Gay~ you are right next to me you turnip

Bibibi~ turnip?

Billalicious~ turnip?

100% Done~ wth does that even mean?

Ben&Jerry~ out of the vegetables to compare Richie to a turnip would not be my first guess.

Bibibi~ I mean I’m a carrot at best

Billalicious~ I’d be a celery

100% Done~ I feel like I’d be a zucchini 

Stan~ I’m a broccoli

And Ready to Slay~ I’d be a tomato

Billalicious~ isn’t that a fruit?

And Ready to Slay~ is it?

Billalicious~ I think so....

And Ready to Slay~ then I guess a pumpkin?

Ben&Jerry~ that sounds about accurate

Hella Gay~ This was not the point I was trying to make.

Bibibi~ eds you’d be a snap pea

Hella Gay~ I hate you all.

Ben&Jerry~ imma sweet potato

Stan~ .....

Billalicious~.....

Hella Gay~......

Hella Gay~ I cant even be mad at that. It’s just too pure and accurate

And Ready to Slay~ Ily Ben <3

Bibibi~ <3

Ben&Jerry~ ilyt <3

Stan~ What has this turned into?

Bibibi~ what it always does

Hella Gay~ a mess?

Billalicious~ exactly.


	2. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating sims and pining

Hella Gay~ Oh no.

Billalicious~ ????

Bibibi~ Did you suddenly realize that you actually love me Eds?

Hella Gay~ No stfu Richie

Bibibi~ :(

And Ready to Slay~ what did you do Eddie?

Hella Gay~ I made a dire mistake in my dating game now my mans hates me

100% Done~ For Christ sakes Eddie I thought it was serious.

Hella Gay~ IT IS SERIOUS HOW DARE YOU

Ben&Jerry~ you could just restart right?

Hella Gay~ Ben, I love you but I'm like three quarters if the way done and I'm not restarting

Bibibi~ you can always take out your frustrations on me Eddie Spaghetti

Bibibi~ I'll let you be the top!!

Hella Gay~ beep beep Richie

And Ready to Slay~ why does your mans hate you?

Hella Gay~ because I chose wrong and now he's upset

Bibibi~ eds I could never be upset with you <3

Hella Gay~ not talking to you

Stan~ Why is this a big deal?

Hella Gay~ BECAUSE I SPENT MY ENTIRE NIGHT AND DAY WORKING ON THIS GAME!!!

Hella Gay~ and just because I told someone he was getting hurt at home 

Hella Gay~ you'd think he be happy for me BuT NoOOo 

Bibibi~ mood

Billalicious~ what?

Bibibi~ huh?

100% Done~ what does that mean?

Bibibi~ ummmm

 

BIBIBI has left the chat 

 

Stan~ Oh no.

Hella Gay~ is he alright?

Stan~ I'll check.  
...

 

And Ready to Slay~ Eddie how's your game going?

Hella Gay~ I'm fUCkiNg crYInG iN tHE clUB rN

And Ready to Slay~ Why?

Hella Gay~ I finished the game and my mans hated me and left now I'm crying 

Billalicious~ a little overdramatic but sure

Ben&Jerry~ Eddie you can always try again

Hella Gay~ but I've got homework!!

 

Stan added Bibibi into the chat

 

Bibibi~ eds I can give you the answers 

Hella Gay~ Seriously?!?!

Bibibi~ yeah, for a price

Hella Gay~ and what's that?

Bibibi~ you and your mom tonight ;^)

Hella Gay~ No.

Bibibi~ buzzkill

Bibibi~ (answersforedshomework.jpg)

Hella Gay~ I LOVE YOU

Bibibi~ you heard it here first!

Hella Gay~ *middle finger emoji*

Billalicious ~ how do you have the answers? I thought you always worked last minute.

Bibibi~ man of many mysteries ;^)

Stan: Please don’t use that emoticon.

Bibibi~ ; > )

Stan~ That’s worse.

Bibibi~ ; > (

Billalicious ~ Eddie are you going to redu your game?

Hella Gay~ obviously 

100% Done~ you are ridiculous 

Hella Gay~ I’ll remember that

And Ready to Slay~ I for one am interested

And Ready to Slay~ is there a lesbian one because I’m down

Hella Gay~ I wouldn’t know

And Ready to Slay~ damn

Stan~ Why don’t you guys actually have real relationships?

Billalicious~ that’s no fun 

Hella Gay~ yeah! Boo you whore.

Bibibi~ ooo eds bringing the references 

Hella Gay~ shut it Richie

Hella Gay~ and that’s not my name

Ben&Jerry~ I’m with Stan on this one

Stan~ You need to have actual relationships. Not ones where they’re programmed to say the same exact thing to you as everyone else.

Hella Gay~ way to ruin my mood even more :(

 

 

To: Angry Dwarf<3 (Eddie) From: ‘Don’t Answer’

 

Don’t Answer: goodnight eds pls don’t stay up all night playing that dating game

Angry Dwarf <3: I’ll do what I want

Angry Dwarf<3: but thank you 

Don’t Answer: anytime bb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie did not say mood to the hurt at home in case you were wondering. He is not abused at home :)
> 
> I have no set schedule for this story but that kind of goes hand in hand with the entire story.
> 
> Until next time!!!


	3. Call Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #GiveBillAPillow and just random nonsense

Stan~ Call me crazy....

Bibibi~ Boiiiii YOu CRaZy 

Stan~ Not what I meant but sure.

Stan~ But I think our dear Bev is hitting on someone

Ben&Jerry~ huh?

Stan~ 

Hella Gay~ YES GIRL EMBRACE THE GAY

Bibibi~ I'd like to embrace you Ed's ;)

Hella Gay~ NOT MY NAME BOIII

Bibibi~ wtf

Hella Gay~ I'm just really excited is allllll

Hella Gay~ *whispers* I'm not opposed to an embrace 

Bibibi~ See you soon Dollface 

Billalicious~ Yeahhhhhh just because you put in asterisk doesn't make it any less noticeable 

And Ready to Slay~ STAN

And Ready to Slay~ I didn't say you should take that!!!

100% Done~ What happened to Instagram girl?

And Ready to Slay~ over it. Mama's gotta find her a woman or she might go insane

Ben&Jerry~ So being terrified of you for finding that girl was pointless?

And Ready to Slay~ Essentially 

Bibibi~ Guys, this is all well and good and you go girl for finding you a woman

And Ready to Slay~ Woo!

Bibibi~ But Eds is wearing a snuggie and I'm not sure my heart can handle anymore

Bibibi~ 

Hella Gay~ RICHIE

Billalicious~ #exposed 

And Ready to Slay~ Eddie we can be exposed together

100% Done~ OH MY GOD YOU LOOK LIKE A NUN

Stan~ Sister Daniel who?

Bibibi~ Sister Daniel when?

Hella Gay~ I am so done with you all

Hella Gay~ Richie leave.

Bibibi~ Hard to do when you're laying on top of me bud

Hella Gay~ Screw you for being comfortable 

Billalicious~ Stan will you be my pillow?

Stan~ No.

Billalicious~ why :(

Stan~ No.

Billalicious~ I just want a pillow!

Stan~ ......

Stan~ No.

Billalicious~ :(((((((((((((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait? If anyone is actually keeping track.
> 
> I'm almost done with my vacation and that means no more writing from my phone soon!!
> 
> Don't know when the next chapter will come out but I want it to center around Mike and Ben


	4. Guys, Mushrooms Are Weird

Bibibi~ Guys mushrooms are so weird.

Stan~ Richie its 3 in the morning 

Bibibi~ I know! But like think about them they come in weird shapes

And Ready to Slay~ rich are you high?

Bibibi~ Noooo Eds said that if I ever have a chance I have to give up weed

And Ready to Slay~ that must be difficult

Bibibi~ whenever I think about getting high I think of Eds face and I feel better 

Hella Gay~ Go. To. Sleep.

Bibibi~ Yes sir! But think about it

Bibibi~ they kinda a look like dicks

Hella Gay~ RICHIE 

Bibibi~ Love you

Hella Gay~ *middle finger*

Bibibi~ *kissy face*  
...

Ben and Jerry~ Now that Rich said something I can't get the thought of mushrooms out of my head

100% Done~ Me too honestly

Ben and Jerry~ Why are they like that?

Bibibi~ and why do they look like Bowers' dick?

100% Done changed their name to 200% Done

200% Done~ Rich

Bibibi~ Yes the enchilada to my heart

200% Done~ Do NOT make me change this to 300

Bibibi~ Aye aye

200% Done~ How do you know what Bowers' dick looks like?

Bibibi~ I don't you fine apple

Bibibi~ I made an assumption 

Ben and Jerry~ Don't jump to conclusions

Bibibi~ I've already jumped and I've landed

200% Done~ Fine apple?

Bibibi~ Yes you smexy orange

Hella Gay~ Rich is really hungry in taking him to McDonalds 

Bibibi~ like a good boyfriend

Hella Gay~ shut it richie

Ben and Jerry~ I want McDonald's 

200% Done~ how about Wendy's?

Ben and Jerry~ DONE

And Ready to Slay~ I want a chocolate frosty bitches 

200% Done~ Got it

Stan~ Can I have a frozen lemonade?

200% Done~ Nice to see you here Stan

Stan~ Listen Bills brother stile our phones and I just got it back 

Ben and Jerry~ what about Bill?

Stan~ Still working on it

Stan~ Bill is trying but failing horribly. He says he wants a vanilla frosty

Ben and Jerry~ we've got you 

And Ready to Slay~ You are an angel!

Ben and Jerry~ thank you?

And Ready to Slay~ Just take the compliment 

Ben and Jerry~ okay...

Bibibi~ CAN WE MAKE THIS AN APPRECIATION PARTY FOR BEN

And Ready to Slay~ YES!

Ben and Jerry~ oh no

Bibibi~ I think you mean "oh yes" Haystack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a second I honestly have no idea what to write with this story so sorry


	5. What Happened Last Night

And Ready to Slay~ What happened last night?

Hella Gay~ Bev we're the same room

And Ready to Slay~ Yeah but I'm not ready to socialize

Ben and Jerry~ I'm pretty sure there was a debate about whether or not McDonald's or Wendy's was better

And Ready to Slay~ oh yeah

And Ready to Slay~ it's Wendy's 

Bibibi~ if I have to explain that McDonalds is better one more time I might spontaneously combust

Ben and Jerry~ okay but you basically did and then had a meltdown about how this "party" about appreciating me 

Ben aand Jerry~ then you apologized for being such a "ignoramus"

Bibibi~ I WAS

Hella Gay~ I didn't know you knew such big words

Bibibi~ I feel like you keep forgetting that I have straight A's ever since grades became a thing

Billalicious~ it's easy too

Stan~ Bills gonna point 

Bibibi~ im gonna leave now :^(

Hella Gay~ now I have to comfort him

Billalicious~ oops?

200% Done~ well now that Richie is sufficiently depressed how about we talk about where Bill ans Stan went ?

200% Done~ and*

Stan~ We just went to bed early to get away from you guys.

And ready to Slay~ ;)

Stan~ Stop.

Bibibi~ How do you Wentworth to bed? What are you doing with my dad?

Stan~ You bounce back quickly.

Bibibi~ Indeed my good sir

Stan~ I can hear the British voice

Hella Gay~ No one asked for a pun off your dad's name

Bibibi~ Everyone asks for pun with my dad's name

Bibibi~ and Big Bill are you sure you didn't Jam the clam?

Billalicious~ GOOD GOD NO

Stan~ No.

And Ready to Slay~ Why don't I remember this

200% Done~ You fell into a food coma very quickly 

And Ready to Slay~ Damn

BIBIBI~ Bill are you sure you didn't bam bam in the ham?

Billalicious~ Richie I'm gonna Hit you

Bibibi~ with your hands that most definitely touched Stans dick? No thanks

Bibibi~ ow.

Hella Gay~ ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any ideas about what they should talk about next? Comment them down any help to keep this train wreck going is helpful :)


	6. IT'S HALLOWEEN

Spooky Gay~ IT'S HALLOWEEN 

And Ready to Slay~ Did yo change your name for Halloween ?

Spooky Gay~ YOU KNOW IT

Boobooboo~ He made me change my name and now I have comment that my username is now basically Boob boob boo

Spooky Gay~ Get over it I actually am very excited today so screw you

Bill the Pumpkin King~ I've never seen Eddie this excited over anything so I'm savoring it

S(a)tan~ Not going to commit a falsehood but I too am excited.

Boobooboo~ "Commit a falsehood" Stan it isn't a crime

S(a)tan~ isn't it?

Boobooboo~ I-

Spooky Gay~ See even Stan changed his name!

Bill the Pumpkin King~ It suits him more I feel.

S(a)tan~ I hate you.

Benandscary~ Lets not throw hate around on this awesome holiday

200% Dead~ True

Boobooboo~ what is the deal with Halloween and you guys

And Ready to Kill~ Rich, do you not like Halloween?

Boobooboo~ Listen, I like free candy that can potentially fuck up my throat as much as the next guy but it's just another day

Spooky Gay~ You don't like to dress up?

Boobooboo~ The only time I like dressing up is when you're trying to be kinky Ed's.

Spooky Gay~ You need to chill out 

Bill the Pumpkin King~ Hoe can you not like dressing up?! With all the voices you do I would've thought you'd love it 

Boobooboo~ Doing voices and dressing up like them is a completely different story

S(a)tan~ Come on Richie, I've been planning my costume for months.

Boobooboo~ That you're only going to wear for a day. Does anyone understand that?

Spooky Gay~ Richiieee

Boobooboo~ yes my love?

200% Dead~ You're really milking this aren't you?

Boobooboo~ like one of your cows

Spooky Gay~ What if we went as a couples costume.

Boobooboo~ Why Eds are you asking me out?

Spooky Gay~ don't ruin this.

Boobooboo~ okay, I'll do it

Benandscary~ that didn't take much .

200% Done~ does it ever?

Benandscary~ nope

S(a)tan~ I'm ready to beat you all in the costumes.

Bill the Pumpkin King~ I like the competitive spirit stan.

S(a)tan~ Stan*

Benandscary~ lets just get to school guys it's almost 7:50

200% Dead~ Im already there what are you guys Doing?

Boobooboo~ Currently fitting into a Pink Ladies costume

Spooky Gay~ Pink Boys* 

Spooky Gay~ How dare you.

Boobooboo~ It's going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!!
> 
> What are you guys dressing up as if you even do? I’m Richie 
> 
> Hope everyone has a good day and fee free to write your ideas for any future chapters in the comments!!


	7. WE SHOULD DO A VIDEO CHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really couldn't help but write a video chat chapter I'm sorry. 
> 
> Also I had to add in some angst

 

And Ready to Slay~ WE SHOULD DO A VIDEO CHAT

Hella Gay~ I'm down

Hella Gay~ my mom is asleep so she won't hear anything lmao

200% Done~ I'm bored. Its Saturday, why not?

S(a)tan~ I won't pick up.

And Ready to Slay~ Why :(

S(a)tan~ Because I'm with Bill and why answer when he's already going to?

And Ready to Slay~ You're with Bill? ;)

S(a)tan~ Stop.

BenandJerry~ Did you keep your Halloween name Stan?

S(a)tan~ ...yes

Billalicious~ I made him.

And Ready to Slay~ OooOoo you made him?

Billalicious~ NOT LIKE THAT OMG

And Ready to Slay~ Richie get in here and make fun of these two with me!

Bibibi~ wha

Bibibi~ oh

Bibibi~ Billlll is there something you would like to tell us?

Billalicious~ NO!

And Ready to Slay~ time to start this video call so I can see a red faced Bill

~~~~~~~~~

The call started with everyone quickly answering. 

Beverly was smiling and laughing at currently red faced Bill. He had his face buried in his hands, his auburn hair falling with the bow of his head. Stan looking as organized as ever, with an ironed button up shirt and his curly hair was obviously supposed to be in a state of less chaos then it was in, was holding the phone looking incredibly uninterested. 

Richie looked the complete opposite of Stan, his messy hair falling over his eyes with no effort. He looked to be sitting at his desk with a phone propped up, so you could seem him in lanky glory. His sweatpants looked slightly wrinkled and his sweater was very worn, regardless, he pushed up his glasses and smiled, "Awwe, did we ruin your make out session?"

Bill groaned and muttered, "Beep beep Richie," at the same time Stan flipped him off.

Eddie snorted, he was laying in bed with a grey sweater looking tired but amused. Mike and Ben were hanging out and seemed to be working on something, they were focused but had smiled on their faces.

"Why not make fun of Mike and Ben?" Bill asked, trying to regain his dignity.

"Because Mike has a girlfriend and Ben is too sweet to be doing anything," Beverly stated, she was sitting on the floor in a purple tank top.

Ben frowned, "I can too do something with someone-"

"See he can't even say it," Richie smiled, "He's adorable."

"I'm just helping Mike out with a project he's working on." Ben continued ignoring Richie. The boy in response held up a hand heart and Ben rolled his eyes but held up hand hearts in response. 

"What made you want to do a video chat Bev?" Mike asked either genuinely curious or just want to move the subject along so it wouldn't turn into a hand heart war like what happened so many times before.

Bev shrugged, "I was bored and my dad is out working so I can do what I want."

Everyone was quiet for a slight moment, not enough to warrant a bad reaction from Beverly. For her to freak out and say she didn't want any pity and that she doesn't want sympathy because she has dealt with her dad all her life. That didn't stop the Losers thinking what they could do to help. Of course there was nothing they could properly do because Bev didn't want the help. She wanted to tough it out until she was 18 and could leave.  So, instead of lingering in thought Eddie piped up and said,

"I fell off my bed today,"

Richie sputtered and put a hand over his mouth trying to keep any giggling at bay. Trying to suppress the image of Eddie the 5"5 stick of dynamite falling off his bed with a squeak to rival a hamster. Everyone else seemed to be at the same place, covering their mouths to hid the smiles. Sure it wasn't ridiculously funny and would've probably earned a few chuckles from the Losers  on a normal day. The reason they were laughing was because Eddie had managed to get the entire group to ignore the issue and avoid a fight.

~~~~

They had be talking and bickering for about twenty minutes before Richie looks behind him sighs. He rubs his face quickly and says,

"I'll be back in a minute."

He leaves doesn't bother taking his phone with him just leaves it there with a video of his oddly cleaned room. He doesn't come back for five minutes, the Losers act like they don't notice but every movement is associated with the empty room, every sound of something that could resemble a door sound perks their head to the screen that once belonged to Richie. They would never admit that they missed the Trashmouth, not even when he enters back into the room. He plumps on the chair a grin on his face, meticulously planted to look genuine, years of experience. 

Too bad Eddie could see right through it. He doesn't say anything bless his heart but his screen goes black for about a minute and when he comes back Richie gets a text message.

**Angry Dwarf~** I'm coming over as soon as this call is over and you are going to talk to me got it?

**~~Don't~~ Answer~** Aye aye sir

The call goes on how any good thing goes on. 

In a debate about what musical was better.

"ITS TOTALLY DEAR EVAN HANSEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!" Bev had shouted when Mike had the audacity to say Heather's was the best musical he's ever heard.

"Are we seriously having this argument right now?" Stan rolled his eyes and started scrolling on his phone. He and Bill were laying on Bills bed and were very close to accommodate being able to fit in the screen. A fact Bev and Richie and started teasing them for.

"C'mon Stan, lets get into this I know you love Book or Mormon," Bill smiled. Stan looked at him and sighed,

"Because it pisses my family off." He stated simply and continued to look through his phone.

"Guys I think we have to accept Hamilton is superior," Eddie replied wanting this conversation to be over and accept Lin-Manuel as an overlord that will eventually take everyone over.

"Nononono," Richie interjected, "Its Be More Chill."

"Why is this happening," Ben asked, "and its Wicked thanks."

"It does not surprise me that Ben has a taste for the classics," Bev muttered, "Dear Evan Hansen is so meaningful and beautiful how can you say that Heathers is better?"

"Because I like the upbeat music," Mike countered.

"Uh, Sincerely Me?"

"Uh, Big Fun?" 

"Popular?" Ben piped up

"My Shot?" Eddie asked cocking his head to the side.

"Two by Two?" Stan replied, bored, even though Bill could tell he was interested

"I'll agree with Stan," Bill nodded and Bev rolled her eyes, "Turn it Off."

"All songs in Be More Chill save for Michael in the Bathroom?" Richie replied in a matter of fact tone. 

They were all silent for a few moments before they started muttering a string of, 'he isn't wrong' 'I wanted him to be wrong' and 'Heathers is still good'. Richie smiled feeling his ego growing at a steady pace. He kicked his feet back onto the desk and stretched his arms behind his head,

"What can I say?" Richie boasted leaning back, "I'm a Go-WOAH," and with the grace of a any baby animal Richie fell backwards on the chair effectively knocking his phone over. The Losers started laughing extremely hard and laughed even harder as the phone focused on Richies face, his glasses slightly askew. He had an over dramatic frown planted on his face.

"Wow Rich," Eddie laughed, "did you really fall for George Salazar that hard?"

"Not to diss my main man George," Richie said, "but I only fell that hard for you my dear Eds," and then he winked. Eddie squawked and blushed, he hid his face and hung up from the call. Richie let out a huge laugh and said, "I'm gonna go and comfort my dear friend. Love you hoes!" 

With that he hung up, and slowly each loser hung up saying goodnight, they fell asleep that night smiling knowing that the next day would be eventful and full of laughter.

~~~~~~~

Bibibi~ Have you guys ever thought about the fact that maybe the colour blue I see isn't the colour blue that Stan sees?

Stan~ Richie go to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make this into a series with oneshots relating to the group chat so if you do happen to want some angst or fluff be sure to keep in touch ;^) Also the next part should be up this week but no promises lmao


	8. A Small Update I Guess?

So, long story short, I don't know when I'm updating this again. It's not that I lost motivation to write (as I am working on a new story right now) but I have no idea where I am going with this mess. I tried writing a facetime chapter which I hate with all the passion in the world. I want to update this story but have no ideas. 

If you have any ideas to keep this story going, please comment because I actually like writing this as I feel there is too much angst in these fanfics.

I'm also going under a new name but I have no idea how that shit works as I am new to this site and I'm not changing my username. Just going under one that doesn't make me cringe every time I look at it.

Help me out if you'd like, I'd appreciate it greatly :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.
> 
> Lists of names for your inconvience:
> 
> Hella Gay~ Eddie  
> And Ready to Slay~ Bev  
> Bibibi~ Richie  
> Stan~ Stan  
> 100% Done~ Mike  
> Billalicious~ Bill  
> Ben&Jerry~ Ben
> 
>  
> 
> I’m also new to the format of this website so any suggestions are greatly appreciated:) 
> 
> Until next time!!!


End file.
